Overlord: The Adventures of Ulbert Alain Odle
by RKDRR
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't the only player who was transported into the new world. His old friend by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle has also joined this magical world. Ready to explore and get to the bottom of this weird mystery
1. Chapter 1 - New World

Chapter 1: - New World

The year is 2126, the era of virtual reality gaming is thriving with different DMMO-RPGs taking over the gaming world. In the centre of its popularity, a game by the name of YGGDRASIL thrived the most. Its mechanics, as well as the gameplay, stood far above the rest of the competitors. Which helped it catch more attention all around the globe.

After an intense 12-year run, YGGDRASIL has begun to lose its vibrancy. The competitors got better while YGGDRASIL became less and less popular, Losing thousands of players on a daily basis. This resulted in the game developers to come to a tough decision of shutting down the game for good.

However something unexpected happened on the day of the shutdown

23:10 pm

In the last day of the shutdown, Ulbert Alain Odle, an ex-member of a popular guild called Ainz Ooal gown, stands tall on a large hill overlooking a starting area. Where all the new players come and start their new adventure in this massive world.

The area however is desolate and empty. No new or old players are present, only guard NPCs walking around while traders stand in their shops, waiting for someone to approach them and trade goods.

The zone is dark with only torches being the light source, helping players navigate the main path and the shops. The sky is bright with hundreds and thousands of stars shining. Among them, a large moon is present, furthermore increasing the sky's beauty and making it even more magical.

As Ulbert looked at the empty zone, a feeling nostalgia hit him. He remembers the first time he launched the game, forced to come online by his friends. Back then he would be surrounded by hundreds of players, all doing the same quest and fighting over who gets the first kill on the boss. Those were the great times, and those were the times where he met people all around the world. Some like him, while others are different, all connected together through a similar hobby and a game.

[The zone hasn't changed much huh? The things I would do to transport myself back in time, even for a few minutes. To see so many players all in one zone, all enjoying this newly popular game. Of course, I would hate the game sometimes, especially when higher levels would come and kill me. But now that I look back at it, they were good and funny moments...It is true what they say, you only cherish the moments after they have been taken away from you, or something like that]

Ulbert looked down at the Zone before jumping down from the large hill, using fly magic to soothe down the landing. As he landed he began walking through the small town, looking at every single shop in detail, remembering the time he used to be there.

Ulbert has been playing the game since it launched back in 2126. He has multiple characters of whom are all lvl 100. This character however, is his main, the first one he ever created in this game. A demon to be exact.

His character resembles that of a humanoid grey goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. The right side of his face is also equipped with a golden mask, furthermore increasing his characters aesthetic

This character possesses a mighty class by the name of "World Disaster". World disaster is a very powerful class and is considered one of the hardest to achieve in the game. This is mainly because the requirement for taking levels in this class meant killing its previous holder who uses World Disaster before passing onto its next successor.

Once a player is able to successfully obtain the World Disaster class through killings its owner, one could eventually reach the highest level of that offensive-oriented mage class to learn the supreme, ultimate spell better known as "Grand Catastrophe".

Back when Ulbert was in Ainz ooal gown guild, he was considered one of the two top damage dealers, but this character of his does have a weakness. The high damage comes with a price of Mana points, if his MP reaches zero he is practically a dead man when it comes to PvP.

All of this came with a price of thousands of hours spent in-game, and in the end it was all worth it.

23:28pm

Ulbert looked to the dimly lit spawn area.

[Hmm? That is strange] He thought as he looked at a new player standing still. A demon warrior, equipped with starting lvl 1 gear. Out of curiosity, Ulbert decided to approach the new player, wondering what made him join the game in its last day

[An alt account perhaps?]

"Hello?"

A few moments have passed before the player suddenly looked around before noticing Ulbert stand in front of him

"Oh, hello. Sorry I was in the settings menu"

"It's all right, you new to the game?"

"Yeah. My friends recommended it to me a few months back so I decided to check it out"

[He doesn't know?]

"Did you know the game is shutting down today?"

"What do you mean shutting down? Like forever?"

"Yeah pretty much." Ulbert focused on the top right of his eye, where a small clock floats showing the time. Every player can see their stats like health, lvl and MP on the side of their eyes. It is usually hidden due to visual inconvenience, but if one focuses he could see the info pop up on the sides.

"It's currently 23:30 pm and the server shuts down at 00:00 am. Midnight basically"

"Really? That's a bummer"

"Why didn't you try it out earlier?"

"It just didn't seem to be my type. I am an FPS player. Ever heard of Strike counter?"

"The VR fps?"

"Yeah. That's the main game that I play, right now taking a break from it and trying out other games. This is one of them. Unfortunate that it is shutting down"

"Yeah...It is" Ulbert quietly muttered.

"Well. Thanks for the heads up, I will log out then"

"Not even going to explore the world a little bit?"

"What's the point, it will shut down in 20 minutes. Might as well go to sleep, have work tomorrow anyways" The player said as he brought out the console with his finger

"I see"

"Bye" He waved his hand before pressing a log out button on the small console

"Bye..."

Ulbert once again looked around the empty town. A feeling of even stronger sorrow enveloped his mind. To the point of where he shed a tear in real life, while strapped to the virtual machine.

With a loud sniff ulbert once again began making his way through the empty town. Visiting his favourite shops and landmarks that he remembers.

The time is now 23:50

Ulbert stands on the large hill just like before. One last time overlooking the starting town.

[Well. It was fun. This game has brought me so much joy and fun...I]

Ulbert began tearing up

[I...I did not think It would be this hard to say goodbye, I will always remember this game, I will always remember running in the low lands as a level 20 demon, aggroing multiple mobs and running back to the quest giver. I will never forget the time I killed my first boss with my raid who are now my real life friends. This game saved me...Thank you]

Ulbert opened the console and looked at his friend's list.

Momonga - Online

Touch Me - Offline

Nishikienrai - Offline

Wish III - Offline

Warrior Takemikazuchi - Offline

Ancient One - Offline

Flatfoot - Offline

Amanomahitotsu - Offline

Peroroncino - Offline

HeroHero - Offline

Ulbert let out a small chuckle

[Momonga...I am not surprised that you are online. After all, it is thanks to you I am here. I am sure you are as sad as me to see this game go]

Ulbert looked at the time on the side of his eye

23:59:30

[Well it is time] He thought as he spread out his arms and looked up. His eyes are closed while the bright moonlight shines down on him. His mind and waiting for the log out screen to appear in front of his eyes

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

Yet no log out screen came, in fact, nothing appeared in front of his eyes. Upon realizing that nothing is happening, Ulbert quickly opened his eyes only to see a large circle surrounding his feet, similar to that of summoning magic he uses to summon demons

"What the? What the hell is this" He shouted, trying his best to get out. His movement however, is limited due to the gravitational pull by the portal. A moment later his body dropped right into the middle, teleporting him into the unknown.

[Where...Where am I] Ulbert thought as his eyes are surrounded by nothing but darkness. His body felt the cold air while his ears did not pick up a single sound.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded his eyes and his body dropped onto a large round stone, engraved in different ruins. His hoofs smacked against the stone while his ears picked up sounds of gasps and small chattering.

As he opened his eyes, dozen of humans bowed down in front of him, their bodies are covered with black mantle while different religious signs hang from their necks. Among all of them, one human in particular, stands right in front of Ulbert, almost as if refusing to follow the sheep that bow behind him.

"Yes! I have summoned him! The king of the demons! I have done it!" The man shouted as he looked around the large hall. The hall is dimly lit and almost empty, the only structure being the stone upon Ulber stands

[Where Am I? What the hell is this place, did the server shut down?] Ulbert thought as he pressed his finger in midair

[The console doesn't appear?! What the hell is happening? This smell...Wait why can I smell?]

Upon a better inspection of the hall, Ulbert noticed piles of dead bodies surrounding him. Upon seeing and smelling them he would feel sick and vomit, yet he is feeling rather calm. Like he is used to this sort of sight

"Great demon lord!" The man in the middle called out, catching Ulbert's attention

"Welcome! I have summoned you to this world"

[This world? Is this not YGGDRASIL?]

As ulbert opened his mouth, steam escaped from it and his deep voice echoed through the hall "And you are?"

"M-My name is Kigmon! The Herald of the Truth and the leader of the new order. You may call me your summoner!" The man called out, trying to act brave yet his knees shake with fear

[Why does he smell so...fresh and tasty] Ulbert thought as his mouth began to water while his stomach contracted due to the hunger

"I-I C-Command you to serve me and do what I desire!"

Ulbert looked around and slowly descended from the engraved rock. As soon as his hoofs touched the stone floor, he slowly began approaching the terrified man

"W-What are you doing. I command you to stay back"

Yet the words had no effects on Ulbert, whose eyes are bright red with dripping saliva escaping from his mouth. With a quick move, he grabbed Kigmon's neck and slowly began lifting him up. In response, Kigmon grabbed Ulbert's hand to try and alternate his body's weight, while his legs dangled and kicked all around.

His survival instincts have also kicked in as he began urinating himself, while tears and snot dribbled his nose and eyes.

"P-plwease, l-let ne goh!" His mouth spat out barely audible words

Ulbert however has no intention of letting go of his target, his large mouth opened and his sharp teeth bit into Kigmons neck, causing the blood to burst out all across the floor and high into the air.

With every move, Kigmon became weaker and weaker and in no time his body stopped moving, just hanging around like a sack of meat. Upon noticing that the man is dead, Ulbert placed his dead body on the floor and continued to bite off a piece after piece of the man's body. Slowly consuming him

[I-I-I cannot stop. Why am I doing this? Why the hell is this happening] Ulbert thought as tears began running down his hairy face. The urge for human meat was too strong for his mind to handle, and his body just gave in.

While the man himself is being eaten, the rest of the group retreated back. Some however, are still bowing down in front of Ulbert, as to show that they are sacrificing their life to him

A lot of them have clearly urinated themselves while their bodies shake with fear. The hall itself is dead silent, with the only noises being Ulbert's sloppy eating as he bites into the man once again, crushing his bones and twisting his joints in the process

A few moments later, after finishing his meal, Ulber stood in front of what's left of the man. While all his followers are now bowing down in front of Ulbert, as to show that he is their new leader

"All Hail Baphomet!"

"All Hail Baphomet!"

"All Hail Baphomet!"

"All Hail Baphomet!"

"All Hail Baphomet!"

This is a new beginning. Not only for him, but for the entire new world

*Author note* -

I have recently begun rewatching Overlord and now want to create a story of a different player that is also stuck in the same world as Momonga. I know the story and the world are large, so If I do end up making any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 - Comprehension

[I am something else. I became something else. I am not a human any more. A being perhaps? I do not feel what I used to feel that's for sure. All though I know this is not who I was...This is what I am now. A beast...A Demon...An entity...Anything but a human.]

"Lord Baphomet! Please rule over us! We are your servants in life and in death. We will follow you everywhere and anywhere you desire. We devote our lives to you, the only true demon king!"

One of the men from the group stood up and said with a trembling voice, his hands are covered in sweat while his heart is beating beyond a normal rate. A clear indication that the man is terrified of saying anything that may displease the demon king. In response Ulbert simply shifted his red and terrifying eyes towards the man, making him gulp and smack his head against the hard-stoned floor with his hands applying additional pressure, leaving a bright red mark on top of the man's forehead. All though Ulbert did not realize it, his dark and menacing presence could be felt by everyone in the room, hence one of the reasons everyone is so afraid of him.

With a blood-stained face, Ulbert glanced around the silent hall. Cracking his neck before focusing his attention on the men in front of him. Yet to fully understand where he is and what happened. Behind him, a body of half-devoured man is located. Due to the death only occurring quite recently, the smell is yet to form and spread throughout the hall, although the body is a sight of its own.

"Where Am I" His deep voice echoed throughout the hall while his massive claws held onto his head. The voice alone is enough to make everyone shiver yet again. While the sharp teeth that are stained with blood do not make him look any less terrifying.

"Y-You are in your temple Lord, your home" The man said as he looked up, still keeping his body in a bowing position.

"What...Am I doing here..." Ulbert asked as his memories are hazy from the summoning ceremony. All though he knows what he did exactly, he does not remember a group of people that currently bow in front of him, or what happened after he devoured half of the body behind him.

"W-We have summoned you to this world. To bring destruction and make everyone submit to the one true ruler and the god of this world. And we, your servants, will do anything to help you achieve this goal"

[Oh...That's right. I see...These people have teleported me from the YGGDRASIL to this...New world. Hmm] Ulbert thought as he stared at his large claws, thinking about a small spell that he could test out. A moment later he merely thought of a spell that he wanted to cast and a small flame appeared in the middle of his palm.

[A fireball should do. Let's see]

Ulbert pointed his hand at a large wall on his right and the small orb flew straight at it. Just as expected, a large explosion followed up and the whole place shook due to the initial force of the fireball.

The sudden explosion caused Ulbert's followers to quiver and retreat back while the light blinded their eyes. The wall itself is decimated with pieces of melted stone falling off.

[Hmm. What about this]

"Basic Summoning Magic" Ulbert shouted out.

Suddenly in front of Ulbert a small teleportation circle appeared and a couple of Gazer Devils climbed out of it. Gazer Devils look like skinned humans, their eyes glow bright red while their exposed muscles are covered in some kind of slimy black liquid.

"Explore the area above and report back to me" Ulbert told them as he pointed at the ceiling where a large hole leading outside is located. Almost instantly the creatures flew up with their wings and escaped through the hole, in progress of fulfilling their master's command.

[Just as I thought. Back in YGGDRASIL there are some spells that do not require cast time. The fireball was cast using silent magic and the summoning magic wasn't. So that means the spells have not changed, which could also suggest that nothing else except the world changed. I am still that level 100 magic caster that I was before the summoning, just in a different world]

"Lord Baphomet! Did we do something to anger you?" The man that was speaking before asked.

"Yes. You have!" Ulbert shifted his eyes to the group, his voice filled with anger while his energy applies even more pressure to the already petrified men.

"P-P-Please forgive us oh great Lord Baphomet, we did not mean to offend you with any of our action. Please tell us what angered you and we will never again repeat the mistake" The man said as he and the rest bowed down once again.

"You have summoned me. That was your mistake. But don't worry... I will personally make sure that this mistake is to never be repeated! Grand Fireball!" Ulbert shouted out the spell and from the palm of his claws, a tiny orb flew straight at a group of people. Upon impact, the orb increased in size and a large explosion followed up, much larger than the previous one. The ones that were lucky enough died instantly while the rest screamed in agony as their skin burned off their bodies.

"Basic Summoning Magic" Ulbert once again casted a spell and yet another small summoning circle appeared beside him. This time however, not a couple but tenths of demons climbed out, a mixture of Scale Demons, Hellhounds and Gazer Devils. All ready to receive commands from their summoner.

"Kill all but the oldest one...And bring him to me" As soon as Ulbert's words reached their ears, almost instantly they all stormed out of the large hall. Killing all that stood in front of them while annihilating the ones that cower in fear. Screams, explosions and sounds of clashing blades reverberated through the long and large corridors while Ulbert stood still, inspecting the leftovers of a man he ate not too long ago.

[I can not lie to myself, I know that it was my doing...Yet I do not feel remorse. I do not feel that what I did was truly horrible. It feels normal even when I know it was immoral. Even now when I gave out the command to murder these people. I do not feel guilt. I am a human no longer]

"Lord Ulbert!" A voice came from above. Ulbert instantly looked up and saw one of the Gazer Devil's flapping its wings in the air

"Have you found anything?"

"This appears to be a well hidden underground temple. The surrounding areas consist of forests and mountains while no cities or any villages have been spotted within the ten-kilometre radius"

"Hmm" Ulbert placed his hand on his chin

[A well-hidden area to summon a demon lord. Would make sense for them to chose the mountains and hide in the forest. A perfect location to perform rituals]

"Good job. Set up a hidden perimeter around the temple and notify me if you see anyone enter the area"

"Of course!" The Gazer Devil responded and quickly flapped its wings back through the hole that it came from and disappeared out of sight, while Ulbert shifted his attention to the group of burnt bodies.

[So that's what a burnt human smells like. I am sure that If it was me in my human body. I would feel sick and vomit straight away. Yet while the smell is not pleasing, it is not sickening. This body really is fascinating]

After a quick inspection of the bodies, Ulbert slowly began making his way through the long and bloody corridors filled with shredded and decimated bodies of those who supposedly serve him. The screams have all went silent with the only sounds being his hooves hitting against the hard stone floor. Ulbert himself knows that the temple has been cleared, as well as where the exit is located. Without realizing himself, Ulbert shares a bond with all of his summoned beings, on a level that can only be perceived subconsciously.

[I summoned what are considered low-level monsters in YGGDRASIL. If they were able to clearly wipe out this whole temple, then there is no one here who is more powerful than me. I wonder if the levels are the same in this world as they are in YGGDRASIL. I just wonder...How where they able to summon me?...Oh? The demons seem to be finished]

Upon realizing that the demons have finished their task, Ulbert made his way out of the temple. After climbing multiple blood-stained stairs he finally reached the top and the first rays of sunlight hit his face. Quickly followed up by a warm breeze while calm melodies from the birds reached his long pointy ears. Furthermore enhancing the already calm atmosphere.

As he stood atop the long stairs, he deeply inhaled all the air around him and closed his eyes. Undisturbed nature is what brings peace to Ulbert, hearing animals roam the forest while birds sing their tales is what he loves. Ever since he was a child, he would often travel with his late father to forests and explore nature. Even after his father's unfortunate death, nature was there to keep him company, to let him relive the dear memories he and his father created.

"Lord?" One of the Scale Demon's approached Ulbert

"Hmm?"

"We have killed everyone and capture the eldest person we could find"

"Bring him to me" Ulbert said as she walked to a local tree stump and sat down. Dead bodies are visible all around him while some parts of the green grass are now dark red due to the human slaughtering.

"Here Lord" The Scale Demon said as he threw a middle-aged man in front of him

"He is the oldest one?" Ulbert asked in disbelief

"Yes Lord. The oldest one we could find"

"Hmm...Tell me human, why are there no elders?"

"P-Please spare me master" The man cried out with his hands together, begging for mercy. Tears and snot flow down his face while the front of his robe is wet, a clear indication that the man urinated himself. Something that is not surprising to Ulbert

"You have not answered my question"

"I-I-I..T-The reason is because w-we sacrifice the old as do not see them useful anymore."

"So you kill the slow and the weak"

"Please master, It was not my idea. It never was. I have nothing to do with this, I beg yo-"

"Silence! Do not test my patience"

"F-Forgive me"

"Tell me, who rules in this world?"

"M-Many nations lord, all have their borders and rule their kingdoms. The most d-dominant one is Slane Theocracy. It is the strongest and the oldest human nation"

[Nations huh?]

"I see...Tell me human, do you know what tier magic is?"

"I-It is the world's law of magic, created by the Six Great Gods"

[Six Great Gods?]

"And what is the highest tear a human can use?"

"I-I do not know master, but I have heard that powerful casters around the world are able to cast 5th tier magic"

[5th tier? That's absolutely nothing]

"5th tier you say? Interesting. Do you have a map of the local area by any chance?"

"N-No master"

"All right, then what about currency. What do you use to trade?"

"W-We use Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Copper is the smallest value and Platinum is the highest"

"I see...Well, that is enough questions. I think I learned enough"

"Will...W-Will you let me go?" The man desperately looked at Ulbert

"Do you know where I am from?"

"W-What? I am s-sorry master I do not understand"

Without saying anything else Ulbert swiftly grabbed the man's head with one of his enormous claws and picked him up. Ulbert's hand fully covered the man's face, muffling his screams and voice while his hands held onto Ulbert's arm, trying to shift the weight on his neck.

"Argghh! Pweas et me goh mster. Pveas hav mercy"

"You see...I am from a very different world...A powerful world. And in that world, me and my close friends had a saying. You know what the saying was?"

Without waiting for a response Ulbert tightly squeezed his hand, crushing the man's skull in an instant. Blood spat out while bits of brain escaped from the cracked skull, slowly dripping across Ulbert's arm

"Death is a mercy of freedom from suffering in life..." Ulbert finished his sentence as he dropped the dead body on the grass

"You are now free"

"Gazer Devils! Search all the bodies and bring all the Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum you find. Also, have the temple thoroughly searched"

"Yes Lord" The Gazer Devil said as he and the rest of the demons descended back into the hidden temple.

"Fly" Ulbert casted another spell with quick magic and his body began levitating, allowing him to fly around and explore the area for himself. Without wasting any time, he looked up and flew a few hundred meters up in the air with incredible speed. Up until his body was above the clouds and his eyes could see the large lands. Much of the area around him are mountains are grasslands just like his demons said. But in the distance, a large city caught Ulbert's attention.

"What is a better way to learn about the world and its people than by interacting with them?" He asked himself before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

[It is hard to comprehend what happened today. I was saying farewell to my favourite game and now I am in a different world. Where I can feel and interact with the world around me. These men were not NPC's, that is just not possible. I could feel their heartbeats, I could smell their fear...]

Ulbert looked in the distance

"And...I am afraid that this is just the beginning"

Author Note:

Hello. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you notice any grammar mistakes or any mistakes in general please let me know, I will try my best to change it. All of the spells, as well as other stuff, were taken from Overlord Wiki. I hope they are correct but if not, feel free to drop a comment and I will change it.

Much Love - RKD


	3. Chapter 3 - Foundation

Ulbert slowly descended his body back to the land below him, where his demons stand await. The one demon in charge is tightly gripping a bag that is filled with various items collected from the dead bodies of Ulbert's former followers, ready to be handed to their descending lord.

"Lord Ulbert! We have collected all the coins we could find. We have also taken items that you may find valuable" The demon leader said as he and the rest kneeled down.

[I didn't tell them to collect anything else but coins...They are not NPC'S, they think and act with their own mind. Back in the game, they would only collect what I told them and not look outside the box...This is not a game anymore indeed]

"Wonderful! What valuable items have you found?"

"Thank you Lord. We have found Seventy-three silver and Twenty copper. Two maps, one local and one global and two blue potions"

"Blue potions? What is their effect?"

"We do not know Lord"

"Hmm"

[Mana potions perhaps?]

"Give me the global map"

With Ulbert's command, the demon leader quickly retrieved one of the maps from the backpack and quickly handed it to him. As soon as the map was in Ulbert's possession, he began to carefully inspect it.

[Let's see...We are...Here? No there are no mountains...God damn it, this is complicated...]

"Demon"

"Yes Lord?"

"I assume you have figured out where we are located. Explain to the rest of the demons where we are and where the closest city is located"

"Of course Lord Ulbert" With those words the demon leader turned to the rest of his brethren and began explaining their position on the map. While Ulbert himself paid extra attention.

[Oh...So we are here...That makes sense]

As soon as the demon finished explaining, he and the rest of the turned their attention back to Ulbert and kneeled once again.

"Wonderful. What is your name?"

"I do not have a name Lord, nor do I deserve one"

"That is up to me to decide...From this moment on, you would be known as Beelzebub, The Second in Command"

"I will wear this name and title with honour Lord Ulbert. I will NOT fail you"

"Good. But this is just the beginning" Ulbert said as he intensely looked at Beelzebub.

"Lord?"

Without saying another word. Ulbert struck his claws through the demon's chest with great speed and precision, killing Beelzebub instantly. His body fell down onto the floor before completely disintegrating into the thin air.

After his body disappeared from the material world, Ulbert shifted his attention to his claws that held onto a small white orb that is Beelzebub soul. All though Beelzebub's physical body has vanished from the world. His soul is still present and active, allowing Ulbert to infuse it into a stronger body.

Despite killing their newly selected second in command, the rest of the demons had no reaction to Ulbert's actions. They live to serve him and if to serve is to die by his hand, they will happily oblige. No matter the cost.

Ulbert held up the orb closer to his face, inspecting it with great detail.

[Hmm. I should be able to transfer his soul to a new, stronger and better body. The other demons chose him as their leader for a reason, I trust my creations and he seems to be loyal to me. Unfortunately, I do not specialize in summoning magic so I simply can't get a very high-level body for him, but I guess a level fifty body should do. Way better than what he had before]

"Advanced Summoning Magic!" Ulbert shouted out and just like before, a summoning circle appeared in front of him. Out of the circle, a human-like demon climbed out. This demon possesses a body of a human female, the only visual differences that could be easily noticed are the two curved horns atop her head and large black wings attached to her back. Her skin is slightly pale while her face is of extreme beauty, her hair is bright blonde while revealing black attire rests on her gorgeous body.

[Hmm. Very interesting, I did not have a clear representation of who I wanted to summon. I just knew that it has to be someone who does not look like a demon. So a more human-like demon came out of it. Did I accidentally summon a Succubus]

As soon as the demon was fully transported into this world. She kneeled in front of Ulbert, awaiting commands. Ulbert, however, simply reached out his hand that held the white orb and let it gently glide directly at the newly spawned Succubi. As soon as the orb touched her skin, her eyes and mouth glowed bright white while the orb slowly entered her body.

After the small ritual, she slowly lifted her head and her bright blue eyes met with Ulbert's.

"Beelzebub is ready to serve Lord"

[It worked. Good. It also seems that the level is a bit higher than what I was aiming for. I don't want him, or should I say her, to attract attention so high level might actually be worse in this case. Or perhaps because she is higher level, she can hide her presence better. Will have to see how it will play out]

"Tell me Beelzebub how do you feel in this new body of yours"

"Flawless Lord. I thank you for this new body and mind. I promise I will not disappoint you."

[What did she mean by mind? Did her intelligence level change as well? That would make sense...Her old and new mind must have merged together...Fascinating]

"You have an important role to play. With this new body and power, you will serve for the greater good. Take these demons with you and venture to Slane Theocracy but be subtle and clever. Do not be discovered by our enemies and watch the lice that call themselves humans, watch their every step, inspect their every decision, learn their every secret. Set up the foundation of a new world on which I will sit atop. Serve the Demon Of Great Disaster! Serve the one True Demon King! "

Ulbert deep voice echoed through the forest while all the demons kneel before him with their head down.

"I will not fail you Lord Ulbert!" Beelzebub exclaimed as she once again met her eyes Ulbert before flying off with the rest of the demons, quickly fading away into the clouds. Leaving Ulbert standing alone amongst the dead bodies and red grass.

[Looks like she understood the task. I wonder how strong our mental bond is. Does she know what I want even when I do not know it myself?]

Ulbert looked at his large body, still fascinated and impressed by the sheer physical power he now possesses. This new body of his operates very differently to humans. Of course, it still desires water, sleep and food, but on a very different scale. It can take weeks before Ulbert will begin to feel the need to sleep, eat or drink. Something that will surely work in his favour. When comparing his physical power to that of human's, a drastic difference could be seen. He is faster, stronger and more robust than a normal human, and not by a small margin. Being able to lift a full grown adult with one hand at ease furthermore proves the fact that he has inhuman strength.

Fortunately for Ulbert, his physical ability was not the only attribute that got an upgrade. His mental state has been affected the most in this new body. All the emotions that defined a human in him have been suppressed, covered in darkness. Fear, Sadness, Anger, Joy. All dwelling deep inside.

All through strong emotions have been suppressed. They have not vanished. Ulbert may still feel happy or angry or sad but on a much smaller scale. However, there is a very slim chance that the barrier could break, letting the loose emotions battle his newly formed mental state.

[I can't walk around like this. I Need to disguise myself as a human. Hmm let's see...]

"Perfect Illusion! Create Greater Item!" Ulbert shouted out two spells that caused his visual appearance to change dramatically. His body is no longer a demonic goat but is instead of a normal human. His old clothes were replaced with plain ones while a long wooden magic staff appeared in his right hand. A perfect disguise.

Perfect Illusion is a high tier spell that allows the user to defy all five senses. One could desire to look like a demon or a dwarf and that is what others will see, smell, touch and hear. An ultimate disguise to help Ulbert keep his true self hidden.

[Good thing I invested some levels into Illusionist. I Would not have been able to cast Perfect Illusion without it]

Create Greater Item, on the other hand, is mainly a spell used to create objects. From chairs and beds to armour and swords. A perfect fit with the Perfect Illusion spell.

[A normal low-level magic caster. That should do for now. The only problem would be if I am to be spotted by a high-level being...Or a player. They would instantly know I have some kind of Illusion going on.]

Ulbert shifted his gaze to his hand holding the staff.

[I could go in as a warrior...Wearing white shining armour of pure silver. But I would have to use Perfect Warrior and that would dim my magic skills...Plus it would attract too much attention...I need to lay low...For now anyway]

Perfect Warrior is a spell used by magic casters to become temporary warriors based on their level. Allowing them not only to equip equipment out of their class but to also be able to increase their physical attack. Perfect Warrior, however, has its drawbacks. The first weakness is that the user cannot cast other spells while the magic is in effect. In addition, the user would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, so when compared to an actual warrior his abilities would be lower. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower the user's mana and mana recovery rates to zero. Something Ulbert can not afford.

[Hmm I wonder...] Ulbert thought as he walked up to a nearby tree and swung his staff. A gust of wind spread through the area while the tree easily broke in half with the top flying off into other nearby trees.

[Interesting. I did not even use half of my power yet the attack was so devastating]

"Create Greater Item!" Ulbert once again cast a spell. This time summoning himself a basic longsword. As soon as the item appeared in his hand he tried to swing it yet his hand went numb and dropped it instantly.

[I see. Just like in YGGDRASIL, I can't use weapons that do not belong to my class. I assume it is the same with armour. The reason why I can use magic staff is that it belongs to a mage class, I can still melee with it. And due to my level being so high, a basic melee attack is quite devastating. Of course, it would do nothing to a similar high-level being but will work perfectly with low levels]

After finishing his small physical test, Ulbert grabbed the bag left by the Beelzebub and began making his way through the forest. Trying his best to navigate to a path that leads to the city he saw whilst flying.

As he walked through the peaceful forest, he once again felt the tranquillity he experienced back when he left the temple. The green colours of grass and trees fit well with bright flowers, creating a piece of art on a canvas where Ulbert roams and enjoys the peaceful scenery.

[In this new body of mine...I do not care about humans, they are nothing to me but a disease. Like lice. Destroying everything they touch, fighting wars with no valid reason and reproducing just to repeat it all over. In my old body, I had no power to do something...And now...I am the Judge, Jury, and Executioner]

After wondering for a few dozen minutes, Ulbert finally walked out of the large forest. In front of him, a large landscape appeared with the sides occupied by large mountains and small hills. A narrow passage with one small path leading back and forth. Upon seeing the view, Ulbert quickly took out the local map from his backpack and began analysing his geographical location.

[If I remember correctly, Beelzebub said that this smaller path leads to the main road that is used to travel between E-Rantel and E-Pespel. So If I follow it I should be able to reach the main road and then E-Rantel]

Ulbert rolled up the map and placed it back in his backpack. Ready to make his way to E-Rantel. The walk is long, it would take a full day to reach the main road. Flying across the land did pass Ulbert's mind, however the risks it brings are not worth taking. Furthermore, he is enjoying a long and peaceful walk. A gentle breeze blows in his direction while grass reflects the warm sun all around the area.

But his attention is soon to be taken by a small carriage heading in the same direction, approximately a few hundred meters in front of him. The carriage itself does not have a roof. Large grey cloth covers the goods while the horse slowly walks the path. Clearly not in a hurry.

[Hmm. A merchant? Maybe I can talk to him and find out more about E-Rantel]

"Excuse me!" Ulbert shouted out a couple of meters behind the carriage, catching the merchants attention. The merchant is a relatively old man dressed in casual summer clothes, he has a small white beard and a straw hat protecting him from the bright sun. Upon seeing Ulbert trying to catch up to him he pulled on the straps that are attached to the horse and forced it to stop, waiting for Ulbert to catch up.

"You all right there lad?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Apologies for halting your journey but I am a bit lost. Would you know the way to E-Rantel?" Ulbert asked. His voice fits perfectly in his new body, not too high or low. A perfect middle.

"Of course lad. I am on my way there, I can give you a ride there for one silver"

[One silver...That's not a lot is it?]

"Thank you, that would be amazing" Ulbert said as he climbed to the front of the carriage and pulled out one silver from his backpack before giving it to the merchant.

"Well sit tight then, we have some distance to travel" The merchant said as he ordered the horse to continue walking the path. Ulbert placed his long staff on top of the grey cloth covering the goods and adjusted his body for a more comfortable position.

"You are not from around here?"

"Oh no, I am from a distant village far away"

"In search of a better life?"

"Yeah something like that" Ulbert said with a chuckle.

"Well E-Rantel is quite a large city. A fortress I should say"

"That's good to know, must have a lot of opportunities I assume?"

"Oh yes. It all depends on what you want to do. If you want to be a merchant then train under one. An adventurer, join the Adventurer's Guild. You can even become a potion maker, a big business in E-Rantel"

[He sounds like he knows a lot about the city. I might have hit the jackpot]

"You know a lot about the city?"

"Well I have been living in E-Rantel my whole life, I was born there and most likely that's where my resting place would be"

"I see...You are a merchant right?"

"Good eye lad. Yeah, I trade between the cities."

"What do you trade?"

"Well...It all depends on what people want to buy, from food to pottery. Sometimes even weapons and armour"

"Must be good business"

"Aye, it is. You must be looking for a way to make a coin?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ulbert said with humour in his voice.

"Well you said it yourself. Left the village in search of opportunities. Money is a good motivator, I'll tell you that!"

"Yeah...It is"

"If you are searching for work. I am hiring, right now I need any help I can get."

"Thanks for the offer but I am more interested in the Adventurer's Guild"

"That makes sense, you are young, I bet the blood is boiling for adventures. What's your Job class?"

[World Disaster]

"Wizzard"

"Ohh, from what I head Wizards are quite powerful. That explains that long staff you are placed back there. Well, from what I heard Wizards and Magic casters are always needed in Adventurer's Guild"

"How so?"

"There are more Warrior-oriented people than Magic-oriented. Hence the need for Wizards"

"Is it always like that?"

"No idea. When I work my shop I often hear adventurers talk about searching for a Wizard to recruit in their group. Or someone with magic knowledge"

[I would assume every party has at least one magic casters. After all, magic casters are not only good as DPS. They have a lot of abilities like Conjure Food that would help in dungeons and raids]

"But if Adventurer's Guild doesn't work out for ya, you can come work for me"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Oh I just realised, we haven't even introduced ourselves" Ulbert said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it lad, slips the mind sometimes. Name's Gustav, a merchant from E-Rantel" Gustav said as he reached out his hand in an attempt to handshake.

"Nice to meet you Gustav. I am...Albert, a traveller from far away" Ulbert said as he too reached out his hand and shook it with Gustav.

"Tell me Gustav. How does the city of E-Rantel Look?"

"Oh it's beautiful, the first thing you will notice as you enter is..."

And so the two began their short journey to E-Rantel. Gustav seems to enjoy casual conversations with Ulbert, telling him more about the city as time passes. Little does he know he would have been dead if it wasn't for his knowledge about the world. Ulbert, on the other hand, is equipped with a mask. Not only hiding his true physical body, but also his deep hatred for humans.

And it's only going to grow.

Author note:

Hello. Thank you for reading, took me long to finish this chapter mainly due to feeling burnt out, but now feeling better so the next chapter might come out faster. With this chapter, I am starting to add spells that I've seen in anime and read out of Overlord wiki, I have also begun to add custom made spell that may not exist in Overlord.

My current plan is to not intertwine Ulbert's story with Anime or LN. I want to show the consequence of Ainz's actions from a side, and how do they change what Ulbert does in the story. I don't want to change anything that happens in LN or Anime. Just a different story in the same world. The story will probably intertwine when Kugane Maruyama (Creator of Overlord) will write about a new location that I will focus on. But that will take time.

A pretty long Author note if you ask me. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I will use a mixture of Japanese and western names in the novel. If you have found any mistakes with grammar or just mistakes in general. Please let me know and I will change them.

Much Love - RKD

P.S. - If you know free art of Ulbert that I can use as a cover comment down below. I will give credits of course :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Memory

A small group made up of high-level players has just reached the final boss of the Burning Citadel dungeon. Behind them, countless enemies lay dead while the last one stands in front of them, still drawing breath. Its name is Sogmith, a fierce and enormous demon lizard with six powerful limbs, razor-sharp tail and two massive black wings attached to its back that serves as a shield against attacks. Its hand tightly gripping

a massive energy sword while it's two horned head violently shakes in search for an enemy.

Every single boss rooms are huge and extravagant, and this one is no exception. Located at the top of the citadel it opens a view onto one of the large worlds that YGGDRASIL offers. Overlooking forests, mountain and cities. All combined with an open night sky that houses hundreds upon thousands of stars, shining bright in the dark sky.

Of course, beauty comes with a price. All through the boss room is very eye-pleasing, it is a horrible place to have a boss-battle in. The lack of barriers around the edges often causes players to accidentally fall to their death resulting in a dungeon wipe. Not only that, but due to the area being relatively open, kiting any summoned adds becomes nearly impossible, and only players with good mobility will be able to successfully kite adds away from the main group.

The group Itself is made up out of Six players.

The first member is a level 65 Angel Dark Knight by the name of SirHerrington, who is the main and only tank in the group. He is the current group leader and knows the dungeon inside out, having played it multiple times in hopes of getting a rare epic mount. Currently, this is his 5th attempt.

The second member is a level 63 Human Gunner by the name of Kishin Asura. He is one of the ranged DPS in the group. Due to his powerful weapons and abilities not only is he able to lash out insane amounts of damage, but he can also AOE attack. Allowing an easier clear of the dungeon.

The third member is a level 66 Imp Arcanist by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle. He is a magic caster and a ranged DPS who mainly focused on bursting down HP of one target. His spells are very effective against bosses or single but powerful mobs.

The fourth member is a lvl 65 Dullahan Knight by the name of KyleKatarn4. He is a melee DPS and is equipped with a sword and a shield. His body is covered in heavy armour while his class is focused on offence rather than defence.

The fifth member is a lvl 64 Imp Wizard by the name of RyofuHosen. Just like Ulbert, he is a magic caster but focuses on AOE attacks like Kishin. Grouping up mobs together allows an easier attack to be performed, but his single target spells are not that far off.

Sier - The last and the sixth member is a lvl 67 Human Priest. He is the only player in the group that serves as a healer, able to cast multiple spells and buffs that will help in the fight. However, being the only healer puts a great toll on him as healing all 5 members is a tough job to do.

SirHerrington turned around and faced the group

"Okay guys, like we practised. After I aggro him, we quickly burst him down to 70%. After that he will enter the second phase and summon adds, Kyle will aggro them while Ulbert finishes them off.

"Understood"

"Got it"

"Meanwhile Me, Sier and RyofuHosen will carry on focusing the boss. And Sier, your healing must be top-notch, burn all spells you have"

"Just make sure to dodge his crit spells. If none of you get hit by it I should be able to heal you back up in no time" Seir said as he looked at his staff

"Good. All ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed in unison

"We Pull on 3! 2! 1!"

"Pull!"

"Lad?" Gustav called out to daydreaming Ulbert, stopping his horse in the process

"Hmm?" Ulbert averted his attention to Gustav. The winds are chilly as the sun sets down in the distance, while the birds are no longer as vibrant as before.

"We have arrived. Welcome to E-Rantel" Gustav said as he pointed at a large city a few kilometres away. The city is surrounded by huge stone walls while the main gates are occupied by hundreds of people, ranging from traders to immigrants to travellers. All waiting to enter the city.

"That's a lot of people waiting to enter the city"

"Well of course. E-Rantel is not small, a lot of people travel here in search of a better life. Just like you"

"Yea..."

"Let's head to the entrance. The faster we get in the faster we can rest"

"What about the line?"

"I have the merchant pass. It allows merchant like me to get into the cities more easily"

[A merchant pass?]

"I see. Lead the way"

A moment later Gustav ordered the horse to carry on following the road, slowly descending down the hill towards the gates that lead to E-Rantel.

In no time the two reached the front gates. All the travellers moved aside as they saw yet another merchant carriage make its way to the gates, catching Ulbert by surprise. He did not think normal travellers would know about the merchant pass. Perhaps passes are very common within this world.

"Halt! State your business" One of the guards shouted as the carriage approached the gates

"Trade" Gustav said as he reached out his hand with documents, proving his specialization. The guard's eyes quickly flicked through the document, checking all the magic seals and all the dates to be correct. When the inspection was complete, he simply handed back the documents and stepped aside.

"Everything is in order, you may pass. Welcome to E-Rantel"

"Thank you" Gustav said with a nod and ordered his horse to once again carry on moving towards the gates. Gates themselves are always open as so many people enter and leave, it is way more effective to just place a few guards that serve as a checkpoint.

"Well. Welcome to E-Rantel lad. The city of opportunity" Gustav said as he and Ulbert rode past the gates into the city. The sun has set down and a bright clear sky shines down upon the city. Lamps lit with fire shine the way around the main paths while fewer people walk the streets. Ulbert slowly inhaled the air around him before jumping off the carriage and looking at Gustav

"Thanks for the lift Gustav. I will be on my own now, is there an Inn that I can stay at?"

"Yeah there are a couple around the town. If you follow the main road you should be able to see it, ask a guard if you don't notice it"

"All right thanks again Gustav"

"See you lad, make sure to visit my shop later," Gustav waved farewell as he ordered his horse to take an alternative path, one that leads to a merchant sector.

After seeing Gustav off, Ulbert looked around and began walking the path Gustav showed him.

[Hmm, the architecture of the city is fascinating. The defences systems seem strong to hold a large scale attack while the roads are welcoming for new visitors. Humans do know how to build, I'll give them that]

After wondering for half an hour, Ulbert finally reached the Inn Gustav was talking about. From the outside the Inn looks very welcoming, sounds of laughter and talk can be heard from the outside while the light shines brightly from the clear windows. The Inn outer structure is made up out of clay bricks and huge stone beams, while wood reinforces weak points making it even more sturdy.

Ulbert looked up at the sign

[Hairy boar...What a name] He thought as he entered through the thick wooden door that serves as the entrance to the Inn. Instantly he was welcomed by a strong smell of alcohol mixed with a pleasant aroma of freshly cooked meat. The first floor of the Inn serves as a tavern while the second floor is where people stay the night. The Inn itself is packed with people, drunks walk through the crowds, spilling their drinks and getting into fights. While others sit in large groups and enjoy each others company, talking about the latest news and rumours in the city.

All through the atmosphere may be charming for a human, Ulbert is not too fond of it.

[An Inn that has a tavern for drunks built into it. How much profit does the Innkeeper want to make?... Pathetic sight]

After a moment of sightseeing, he made his way to the Innkeeper behind the counter who also works as a bartender, not only serving drinks but providing rooms for the guest. She is dressed in revealing beer wench outfit while her brown hair is tied up in a ponytail. As soon as Ulbert approached her, a wide but fake smile appeared on her face, ready to make the guests feel welcomed.

"Hey handsome, what can I get you?"

"One room" Ulbert said with a slightly raised voice, trying his best to speak over the surrounding noise

"Of course. How many days would you like to stay?"

"A week"

"That would be 70 Silver love"

[70 silver huh? So 10 silver a night...]

"Of course, here" Ulbert said as he counted 70 silver in his hand and handed it to the Innkeeper.

"Thank you. Your name sweetheart?" She said as she reached for a book with all the names and door numbers

"Albert...Von"

As soon as Albert said his name the Innkeeper quickly wrote it down in her book and gave him a key

"Your room number is 6, enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you" He said as he grabbed the key and made his way up the long stairs leading to the second floor. All through the floors are quite a distance away from each other, the loud sounds of chatter and noises from downstairs could still be heard.

Ulbert approached door number 6 and entered the room using the key provided by the Innkeeper. As soon as the door opened a small room appeared in front of him. There is a small single bed on the right and a writing desk on the left. While the light from the moon shines into the room thanks to a single window located in front of the room. Upon seeing the room, Ulbert let out a small chuckle.

[Reminds me of a prison cell] He thought as he threw his backpack on the bed and stood right in the middle of the room.

"Perfect Illusion" He whispered and his body transformed back into that of an enormous demonic goat, nearly touching the ceiling above him due to his height.

[Good thing that Perfect Illusion even hides backpacks. I almost forgot about my Infinite Backpack]

Ulbert possesses an item by the name of Infinite Backpack. It's an item from YGGDRASIL that allows the user to store up to 500Kg of items, from food and water to special items and actives.

[Sadly I do not have any coins from YGGDRASIL in here. They probably would have not worked anyways as the coins in this world are vastly different in design] He thought as he began searching through the Infinite Backpack

[Potions, Horns of the Goblin Generals, Green Secret House. High-level daggers, swords, staffs, pelts...Oh? Mask of Envy. I completely forgot about it. Didn't I put it in my bank in YGGDRASIL? Or was that a different item]

Ulbert took the regular bag and emptied its contents to the Infinite Backpack, realizing that the regular backpack is no longer in need.

[Oh I nearly forgot about this] He thought as he picked up the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, inspecting it in detail

[Ainz Ooal Gown...It was a good guild, good memories. I refused to give back the ring when I left the guild. Didn't know why back then, but now that I look back at it...I just didn't want to forget about them, this ring is a good memory of them...I wonder where they are right now. Or where my other online friends are]

"Another wipe..." SirHerrington said with a sigh

"This boss is too hard"

"No he isn't. You guys just need to focus on the adds, they may look like nothing but they do a lot of damage"

"..."

"Okay this time focus on the adds more and try to actually kite them away from Ulbert this time. He is kind of our biggest damage"

"I can't play any more guys" Sier said

"What? Why not?"

"M-My dad is going to be home soon, if he sees my playing again...I can't. Sorry guys"

"Shit...No worries then, you going to be on tomorrow?"

"I don't know guys...See you guys"

*Sier logged off*

"We can't 5 man the dungeon, so imma call it a night too" KyleKatarn4 said

"Yeah same" Kishin Asura added

"All right, see you guys"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

*Kishin Asura logged off*

*KayleKarn4 logged off*

3 out of 6 members disconnected from the group. Leaving SirHerrington, Ulbert and RyofuHosen alone in the dungeon

"Must be tough for Sier"

"Yeah..."

"Why what's wrong?" Ulbert asked.

"Don't tell anyone else, but from what I heard, his dad is super strict. That's why he can't play a lot"

"Wait really. What about his mom?"

"No idea. He is a good kid but his parents..."

"Must be tough"

"Yeah...All right then, If no one is playing I am going to go off as well. Got work tomorrow, don't want to be late" SirHerrington said as he brought up the console with the log off option.

"Yeah same" RyofuHosen added, also bringing up his console.

"Okay guys, see you tomorrow"

"See ya Ulbert"

"Bye Ulbert"

"Goodnight guys"

*RyofuHosen logged off*

*SirHerrington logged off*

[Well, time to do some quests]

Ulbert transformed back to his human Illusion and laid down on the bed

[I wonder where they are right now...After that night Sier didn't come back and in time I lost all the contact with the guys. Maybe YGGDRASIL got boring for+ them...Who knows]

*Author Note*

Hello. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I focused a bit on Ulbert's past with this chapter and used some of my followers' names. Hope you guys don't mind.

For people who are not familiar with MMO phrases here is the list

Adds - Creatures that are spawned by the boss to make the dungeon/raid harder

Aggro - When a creature attacks a player

Kite/Kiting - When you would run around and make sure Adds or Mobs don't hit you when they are focused on you

Mobs - Hostile creatures that can be found in the world or in a dungeon/raid

AOE - Area Of Effect. A spell that is cast over an AREA that damages anything in said area. Like a fireball that explodes

DPS - Damage Per Second or a type of player that does damage

As always, you find any mistakes, be it grammar or general story mistakes. Let me know and I'll see if I can fix it. Thank you for reading

Update: I have decided to change the way I upload my novels. Instead of releasing one or two every week. I will mass release on every 1-2 Months. This will allow me to work on it more and go over it in greater detail.


End file.
